


TANGO

by RealRubertMatos



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, Marital Problems, Tango, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRubertMatos/pseuds/RealRubertMatos
Summary: She just moves perfectly with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (O.O')  
> I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!  
> Feels like been gone forever (u.u')  
> I've been thinking about writing this work right after POI ended (owh, "ended" just sounded harsh, sorry), let's see how this develops!!!
> 
> *this writer's brain is on fire*  
> \--> Characters may be way out of character sometimes

//TIME_ 05:02|

It was gonna be one of those heavy days. Samantha knew it, the moment she heard her husband, Jeremy, was yelling to someone on the phone, around five in the morning. She remained calm, in bed, waiting for him to end the call, she was not going to ask who was it, she knew it already, Samantha always knew. 

Once Jeremy was done with the call, he came back to the bedroom. He was about to wake Samantha up, when she turned to look at him, with a bright smile, like nothing happened. She just moved to a sitting position and took his hands pulling him to sit aside of her, once he sat, she gave him a simple kiss on the cheek, he just looked at her, maybe in wonder, maybe in doubt, maybe in nothing at all and kissed her.

"As much as you'd like to keep this going on, we've gotta go to work." Samantha interrupted the kiss, getting up from the bed and heading to the bathroom. Jeremy just stared at her in silence as she faded away. She came out of the bathroom minutes later, buttoning up a baby blue shirt, and wearing charcoal gray suit pants.

"New clothes? Never seen you wearing those." Jeremy snapped, grinning in his own irritant way, that only made Samantha chuckle.

"Have a new meeting at the company." She winked at Jeremy, as she finished buttoning the shirt.

Jeremy spotted her suit's blazer and handed it to her, but not before kissing her hard a few times and slipping his hand between her legs.

"See you when I get home later, lovely." He said as headed out of the bedroom and the house.

Samantha finished clothing and putting just that ruby red lipstick on, got on her Volvo S90 and went to work.

 //TIME_ 07:58|

Samantha parked the car as fast as possible, took her briefcase, almost running to get inside the building before 8am. She should've get out from the house sooner, but whatever, she made it in time anyways. Taking the elevator, and what a disturbing small four walls place to be inside, she hurried to get to her office, log into her computer, save and re-write some stuff on it that no one knew about and then proceeded to the meeting which was with no other than the high-ends of the IFT company. They're searching for a secure antivirus and hard encrypted codes to put safe some of their security technology devices and Samantha has developed something that could be of great help for them as well as she can make the company she works for earn a massive amount of money.

So, the meeting took all morning. It was all going back and forth, Harold Finch principal owner of IFT, would agree with some stuff, but would disagree with most things. On the other hand Nathan Ingram, Finch's associate & co-owner of IFT, he was delighted with Samantha's plans and work, if it was by him, he'd already be making the check to pay that program she was exposing to them. That happens when one of the team is conservative and the other is a daredevil. But at the end, Samantha's and Ingram's persuasive ways, convinced Finch to agree to at least try a demo version.

"Well, it's been a thunderous meeting this morning, Ms. Groves, but we'll test it and decide if we'll get the full version of it or not. Have a nice afternoon." Said Finch, all a gentleman, shaking hands with Samantha and smiling politely at her.

"Oh he'll keep your program, don't worry. Yours is the most complete and reasonable." Ingram said, almost whispering and grinning mischievously to Samantha, she gave him one of her cute, fakingly shy smiles and nodded.

"Groves!" A tall dark man shouted, Samantha turned to see it was her boss.

"Yes, sir?" She only said.

"You have the evening free, the fumigation services will come in an hour or so, I don't want anyone inside the company." The man spoke to her, she nodded.

//TIME_ 12:28|

Samantha changed into her favorite clothes, leather jacket, a t-shirt and skinny jeans, and now is going to eat lunch, near her home.

As she walked fast, like if she had a mission or something. Jeremy was coming in her direction, but he wasn't really focused on the path, he seemed distracted. Samantha seemed to work just a way, within five seconds, to grab him and pull him away from whatever weird thoughts he had, pushing him against a wall.

"Hopefully it's me what has you all away from what's happening in New York." She said winking and smirking evilly as always.

"Nothing else has me like this." Jeremy managed to answer, as she for apparently, no reason frisks him, his breathing a tiny bit erratic. "Where are you going?"

"Was on my way to have lunch." She looks at him, grinning like if she just won a competence.

"Well, let's go before people start complaining we are having a dishonest behavior." He winks, overpowering her, changing positions, now Samantha's against the wall, slightly turned on. But he let's go of her, then takes her hand and walk silently yet smirking, all the way to the restaurant.

//TIME 15:00_| 

Jeremy returned to work, right after finishing lunch with Samantha. She went somewhere else, somewhere dark, somewhere hidden in plain sight, in the middle of Manhattan. Why would she go to a place that looks like the home for hundreds of nasty rats? No one knew, but Samantha? She always knows.

Four hours or so took her to leave that place. Sky's brightness was starting to fade into something dark blue-violet when she got out. She'd better hurry and get home, to not look suspicious. 

As she arrived home, wiping a bead of sweat on her forehead with her hand. Jeremy opened the door for her with a curious look on his eyes, she smirked and walked past him. She took her jacket off and was about to sit on the sofa, when Jeremy just interrupted her, placing his hands on her hips and kissing her, she just stood there, emotionless, but wondering. There was some music coming from one of the rooms. She'd recognize any tune quickly, yet with this one she froze.

"Lovely lady, would you like to eat dinner with me?" Asked Jeremy, his English accent dripping with cordiality, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Of course!" Samantha replied, letting Jeremy guide her to the room, the music coming more clear to Samantha's ears.

Once in the room, she could pin-point which was the song. As immediate reaction, she just took Jeremy's hand, raising it to the side of his head and placing her other hand on his shoulder and prepared herself to dance "Habanera".

"Just go with the rhythm, okay?" She just said and he nodded.

One fast step to the front with the left foot, another one with the right foot, his feet moving back in time as she stepped further. Same motion again, slower, then to the side, she ending closing the gap between them.

"Didn't know you dance tango." Jeremy lifted an eyebrow.

"Didn't know you're such a fast learner." Samantha snapped back and smiles at him as they continue to move.

"You've never told me about this." 

"Don't you think discoveries are fun, Lambert?" They danced the whole song and ate the Italian food, Jeremy had ordered earlier. He just wondered how many other things, he doesn't know about his wife. She just wanted the evening and night to be over already.

"Mh, you haven't told me how you learned to dance." Jeremy, brought back the Twenty Questions game.

"You never asked." Sarcastically, she answered. "I used to dance tango when I was a teenager."

"Interesting! Why you didn't continue dancing it?"

"Invested my time on other stuff that required much more of my time, and dancing would just interfere." Samantha answered, beginning to pick up her dish and glass, bringing it to the sink.

"Hmm, you should totally get back to it." He stood behind her, kissing the side of her neck, hands dangerously on the waistband of her jeans, she chuckled, shook her head and moved, he decided to wash the dishes. She proceeded to go take a bath & posteriorly heading to sleep or not really. In what thing would she spend her time now?

**Author's Note:**

> Stay somewhere here, there's more ;)
> 
> "Habanera" is an aria composed by Georges Bizet. Covered by Maria Callas.


End file.
